Chapter 3 (Super)
り |romaji = Birusu no Ikari |english = Beerus' Wrath |viz = The Rage of Beerus |author =Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 2 |next = Chapter 4 |arc = Hakaishin Beerus Arc |japanese date = August 21, 2015 |english date = July 15, 2016 |episode = DBS006, DBS007 & DBS008 |funimation = |kai = |characters = * Vegeta |techniques = |tools = }} り|Birusu no Ikari|viz=The Rage of Beerus}} is the third chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary On the Kaiō of the North's planet, Gokū is still reeling from pain inflicted upon him during his battle with Beerus. Lamenting how he was outmatched, Gokū realizes that Beerus said something about heading towards Earth, and he remembers that Bulma is hosting her birthday party. On Earth, Bulma is hosting her party on a cruise ship, and trouble is brewing like Gokū feared. Majin Bū, in an act of selfishness, ate all of the , infuriating the Hakaishin. Despite the Dragon Team attempting to fend him off, Beerus keeps them all at bay. The Hakaishin expresses his frustration that he was given such a rude introduction, despite only stopping by to ask about the Super Saiyan God. Gotenks, however, says they weren't rude, all they did was not allow him to eat pudding. Beerus expresses his irritation that he wasn't allowed to eat pudding, as the Earthlings can eat it whenever they please, but it would have been his first time. Gotenks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, determined to put an end to Beerus. The Hakaishin, however, stops Gotenks' attack and throws him overboard. Piccolo attempts to perform a Makankōsappō, but Vegeta stops him. He explains that Beerus is a Hakaishin — the strongest God in the universe. Both Beerus and Vegeta remember when they first met each other, when the Hakaishin embarassed Vegeta's father. Beerus wonders if he was wrong in sparing the planet Vegeta. In irritation, Bulma slaps Beerus for ruining her birthday party, but the Hakaishin responds with a slap that knocks her back. In a rage, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and engages Beerus in combat for having the gall to attack his wife. Vegeta manages to successfully fight on par with Beerus, actually landing blows that stun the god and the onlookers, before attempting to finish off the Hakaishin with a Final Flash. On the Kaiōshin Realm, Kibito Kaiōshin and the Old Kaiōshin notice that Beerus has gotten into yet another battle, this time with Vegeta. And yet, the Old Kaiōshin can still detect the presence of destruction in another part of the galaxy. Summoning a crystal ball, he overhears Champa and his attendant discussing wish orbs, but the two notice the Kaiōshin. They arrive on their planet, demanding to know how much of the conversation the Shinlings heard, but they deny everything. Champa and his attendant depart, unsure of whether the Old Kaioshin and Kibito Kaiōshin are speaking truthfully. The Old Kaiōshin and Kibito Kaiōshin deduce that Champa cannot be planning anything benevolent with the balls. Deciding they must have been referring to the Dragon Balls of Namek, the Shinlings make their way to that planet to protect the Dragon Balls from Champa. On Earth, Vegeta's attack on Beerus proved to be insufficient. Beerus, realizing Vegeta is not the Super Saiyan God either, decides to destroy Earth and return home. Gokū, however, arrives via Instantaneous Movement, and beseeches Beerus to grant them just a little more time. Recognizing Gokū, the Hakaishin expresses his frustration that the Saiyan would return to see him. Trivia * There are some differences between the anime and manga adaption in this chapter. For instance: ** Beerus' encounter with the Dragon Team in the anime prior to fighting them was skipped entirely in the manga and the Hakaishin was already shown only blowing away Majin Bū, Gohan (who had went ultimate, gained an extra bang of hair from doing so, and was wearing his Turtle School gi) and assaulting Gotenks, who had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 in an attempt to combat Beerus. Gotenks is later thrown in the water (only to defuse into Goten and Trunks and be saved by Tenshinhan). In the anime, Gotenks never transformed after fusing, and was thrown onto the ship, Gohan never changed his clothes nor gained an extra bang of hair from going ultimate, and Beerus stepping on Vegeta's head was not shown in the manga like it was in the anime.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 Also, Beerus met the prince for the first time in 39 years during battle in the manga, rather than during the festivities in the anime.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 ** In addition, in the chapter, Vegeta informs Piccolo and the Dragon Team that battling Beerus is useless, and reveals his identity as the Hakaishin and the most powerful being in the universe. In the anime, it was Gokū who revealed this to Bulma and the rest of the Dragon Team.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 ** Furthermore, in this chapter, Bulma was shown to be partially awake during Vegeta's rage after she was slapped by Beerus. In the anime, she was temporarily knocked out. Also, in the chapter, Vegeta only fought Beerus over the ocean before kicking him and firing a ki blast at the Hakaishin, and Beerus made no mention of Vegeta surpassing Gokū's power. In the anime, Vegeta pushed Beerus to fight on rocks in the water before blasting him, and Beerus mentioned that Vegeta gave him more "fun" than Gokū did by pushing the Hakaishin into using 10% of his power, a feat no one had done in a while before that encounter. ** Moreover, in this chapter, Champa and Vados meet with Old Kaiōshin and Kibito Kaiōshin, and the latter Kaiōshin rushes to get the Nameccian Dragon Balls in order to protect them. This does not happen in the anime. ** Additionally, in the chapter, Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to get in front of a Super Saiyan Vegeta in air in order to prevent Beerus from destroying him and the Earth, requesting the Hakaishin's patience. In the anime, while Vegeta is not a Super Saiyan and while Beerus prepares to destroy the Earth, Gokū reveals himself on the top of the cruise ship, asking Beerus to wait. * This chapter marks the first appearance of Vegeta's father, the King Vegeta, in the manga. * In spite of Vegeta's earlier statement that a Saiyan's hair never changes from the day he is born, and Vegeta's hair being depicted as having a widow's peak in both Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Minus, in this chapter, Vegeta was depicted with three bangs over his forehead, which was introduced in previous anime filler and specials. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters